Perfect
by MoMo599
Summary: rated for later chapters Serena is a young marketing agent who is dealing with problems from her past hpow will she handle things? no good at summaries


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

**Bold flaskbacks**

"Nothings perfect!" yelled Serena. She had been arguing with these clients for the last half an hour about their product. 'It's supposedly revolutionary, but everything has flaws.' She thought.

"But Miss it is perfect it will be a housewife's dream. Without having to cook and clean all the time they will be able to concentrate on more important things..."

"Yes but what if something were to go wrong? A slight problem with the wiring? We will market it sir, but we will not call it perfect, are we clear?"

"Yes of course," Mr. Kendal replied. "I wonder what happened to her, to make her act like that over something as silly as 'perfection'?" he murmered to his colleague who was now walking out of her office to let her work.

'What happened to me? Why does everyone ask that?' Serena Dillon turned and looked in the mirror that she had off to the side of the room. She looked over the rims of her glasses and looked into her tired blue eyes. Critically analyzing her every feature, she stopped at her hair which was wound into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She had always loved her hair which when down fell all the way to her knees. She was wearing dark smoky eye shadow and red lipstick today, not her usual but today she was thinking about her past. 'I wouldn't be like this if it hadn't....' "NO" 'No no no, I will not bring this up again. I just need to focus on work.' She walked back to her desk and started working on her latest project.

The door to her office opened silently "Miss Dillon?" Her secretary's eyes fell upon Serena.

"What would you like Lita?" Serena watched as the young brunette made her way cautiously to the desk. Her green eyes look scared for some reason.

"I was just wondering if you were alright. I heard you yell."

"I'm fine just blowing off some steam." Serena gave a very forced smile.

"A-alright. Um, also Mr. Magnotta has asked to see you in his office as soon as possible."

"I see. Ok I'll go now. I know what this is probably about..."

1 hour later

Serena stormed out of Mr. Magnotta's office and walked quickly down the hall. Once she reached her office she grabbed up as many of her belongings as she could carry, and walked back out. Lita followed asking her continuously what was wrong.

"I was fired Lita. Because I was not going to say it was 'perfect' and that is fine with me because nothing is perfect. N-O-T-H-I-N-G! NOTHING!"

"Ma'am I don't believe that... Everything is perfect in its own way."

"Oh please that is just ignorance. If you only knew half of what I have had to go through I my life than you would understand that nothing can and will ever be perfect. And please don't call me ma'am I am the same age as you."

Lita looked astonished at the way that Serena had acted. And Serena started to feel bad until she said to herself 'Well, she deserves it.'

Serena piled her things into her car, started the car and drove off, leaving Lita alone in the parking lot wondering what had just happened and why. Serena turned on the stereo full blast.

_Headstrong to take you on,_

_Headstrong to take on anyone,_

_I know that you are wrong,_

_And this is not where you belong_

Her nerves were starting to calm themselves when she suddenly looked up and saw the stop light. She slammed on her brakes just in time. Then she heard that sickening crunch from behind her. 'Oh gawd did I just get hit? This cannot be happening.' She stepped out of her car and walked around to see the damage at the same time the man who had been driving the other car was doing the same thing. 'Thank goodness its dark maybe it won't seem as bad.'

"Well that was genius on your part. What were you thinking didn't you see the bright lights?!" the man said to her. She cowered at his powerful voice. "Just give me your insurance number and I'll be on my way, ok?"

"A-alright." O great now she sounded like Lita. "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking..."

"The numbers." He prodded "I have other places to be."

"Of course here you go." She handed him the paper on which she had written.

"You'll be hearing from me soon." He stated as he walked back to his car and drove off. Serena watched as this happened as she stepped into her own car. 'why do these things always happen to me???'

Ok the end no more next chapter soon probably see ya review please!! Sorry if this chapter was kinda slow but its basically a set up plot thing


End file.
